


Bitter Thernody (The Tragedy You Can't Escape)

by CatCalls



Series: Memories From The Outsiders [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, M/M, Magic, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "How many of Them Would Die?"
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Memories From The Outsiders [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Bitter Thernody (The Tragedy You Can't Escape)

**Author's Note:**

> From the Writing Ask Meme: "Send me the first sentence of a fic and I will write the next five", the prompt... 
> 
> "How many of Them Would Die?"
> 
> Part of the Deity AU.

"How many of them would die?" Husk hadn't meant to sound so anxious or concerned, knowing that, if he did, the deity in front of him would just use it as a way to mock him and find twisted joy in twisting viciously this new source of 'weakness'. 

Not that he could help it, though, conflict, _war,_ was, after all, more than just a sore subject for him. And that bastard knew it. 

"As many as it's needed, of course!" Alastor's tone and posture were cheerful and careless while he answered, looking away from the multiple plans and maps he had been analyzing to look up to his, ah, _'general',_ catching immediately the obvious discomfort and smiling wider, all teeth and cruelty "Any problem with that, dear captain?" 

Husk scowled at the title, feeling the jab behind it, the lie and offense, because if he had something clear, clearer than the obvious horrid tendencies and fake pretenses of chivalry that put together the god of Chaos and Blood, was that he held no real power while under his command, no matter whatever shiny or high and mighty Alastor insisted to state he held, the apparent importance he gave him while in the presence of the troops and other servants. 

Husk was as much as a puppet as the rest of them, perhaps a pathetically prefered pet, but nothing else at all. 

And being because he knew this, and that no matter how much anger burned him from the inside out, he couldn't do anything to stop the newest carnage planned by the sadistic monster, he only snarled "None, your highness." 

The title felt like a curse on his lips and he spat it as such, feeling it burn and scorch. The sphinx resented, as he usually did, the circumstances that allowed him to fall at the service of such a dishonorable imbecile, the parent that dared fall in love with a minor servant of divinity and that thought herself smart enough to fool a god, but he still dedicated a prayer and hopped she remained with well among the mortals. 

"If you would excuse me, I have troops to prepare." Not feeling up to continue humoring the monster with his misery, he prepared to make his leave, feeling that it was far more important preparing his soldiers to endure, and, hopefully, if Kindness would allow it, return safely to try to achieve their liberty. 

"But of course, my good friend!" Alastor conceded simply, returning his attention to the papers in front of him "Do visit me in my chambers when night has fallen, though, it has been a while since we spend quality time together, has it not?" 

Husk froze mid-way through his step, clenching his fists and feeling the pinpricks of his claws piercing skin, heart thumping painfully on his ribcage, feeling growing damnation falling upon him with ever gesture of attention the god spared him "It hasn't been enough time for me, _sir."_

"Oh, I'm sure!" Alastor laughed, then grinned "Good thing that doesn't matter at all." 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all! I want to give my biggest thank you to djbeeart on Twitter for making some gorgeous sketches based on this AU, here's a link: https://twitter.com/djbeeart/status/1253228850181337088
> 
> Please go check them out, they are amazing! 
> 
> Now, inspiration have not been working for me for a while now, so I decided to try with this and see if it helped... and it kinda did, I hope I can add to my other projects soon enough, and if you would like to send a prompt for this Writing Meme, don't doubt to send me an ask on Tumblr (you can find me as norikodblackcat there!).
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
